This disclosure concerns reclosable packages. In particular, this disclosure describes reclosable packages having slider devices for opening and closing the packages, and methods of manufacturing the packages.
Flexible packages, in particular resealable and recloseable packages, are frequently used for packaging of consumable goods. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, socks, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident structure, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a package, such as a flexible bag, having a resealable, reclosable zipper mechanism or closure. The package interior is defined by panels having a bottom edge and first and second side edges, the side edges having seams formed by a sealing process. The seam at each of the first and second side edges does not extend the entire length of the side edge; rather, the intersection of the zipper closure with the side edge is not sealed. The zipper closure has stop areas, positioned proximate the side edges, which include seal resistant portions. The seal resistant portions do not readily seal to the panels.
In one embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to form, fill and seal processes that manufactures flexible packages having a reclosable zipper closure, fills the packages with items, and seals the filled packages. The form, fill, and seal process can be a horizontal process.
In one particular embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a method of making a resealable, reclosable package. The method includes providing an extended length of a zipper construction, which includes a zipper closure having stop areas present therein, sealing the extended length of zipper construction to a surrounding wall, creating an external tamper-evident structure, and forming edges in the surrounding wall to form a package interior. The edges formed are defined by body seams, a bottom seam, tamper-evident structure seams, and non-seam area. The resulting package interior may be filled prior to forming all of the seams.
In another particular embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a method of manufacturing a reclosable package comprising a zipper closure. The method comprises providing an extended length of a zipper construction, sealing the extended length of the zipper construction to a surrounding wall, sealing the surrounding wall to partially define a package interior, and creating a bottom seam. The zipper construction comprises a zipper closure comprising a first closure profile and a second closure profile, the first and second closure profiles being constructed and arranged to selectively interlock, and a stop region connecting the first closure profile to the second closure profile. The step of sealing the surrounding wall to partially define a package interior includes providing side body seams extending along a portion of the surrounding wall and providing non-seam sections along the slider stop region. The bottom seam and the side body seams defining the package interior.
This disclosure also is directed to a resealable, reclosable package made by the methods of this disclosure. In one embodiment, the package has a surrounding wall defining a package interior and a zipper closure and slider device for providing access to the package interior. The zipper closure includes an interlocking first closure profile and second closure profile, each of the closure profiles having a distal end and a sealing flange opposite the distal end.
In one particular embodiment of this disclosure, a flexible, reclosable package is provided. The package comprises a surrounding wall defining a package interior, the surrounding wall being defined by a bottom edge and side edges, with side edges comprising a body seam, a tamper-evident structure seam, and a non-seam section. The package further has a zipper closure and a tamper-evident structure. The zipper closure comprises a first closure profile and a second closure profile, the first and second closure profiles constructed and arranged to selectively interlock, the zipper closure having first and second stop regions proximate the non-seam section, and the zipper closure providing access to the package interior.